federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lawrence, Jaxsper
Captain Jaxsper Lawrence Commanding Officer USS Apparition NCC-20401 Character Name: Jaxsper Lawrence Date of Birth: June 16 2392 Race: Human Sex: Male Physical Description: * Height: 6’5” * Weight: 205 * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Red Has light skin with faint freckles, which makes his hair stand out more. He is very muscular, and works out as much as possible. /\ FAMILY INFORMATION /\ Place of Birth: Earth, Australia, Melbourne Citizenship: United Federation of Planets Parents: * Father Finn Lawrence * Mother Katie O’Mally-Lawrence (Lawyer) (Deceased) Siblings: * Joshua Lawrence * Christopher Lawrence (Twin) Spouse: *None Children: * Ihcalam Lawrence Age: 12 /\ PERSONAL INFORMATION /\ Favorite Drink: Beer Preferred Food: Hamburgers Hobbies & Interests: Cooking, Historical wars circa 1900’s Goals: Command a starship, and define Federation Law /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION /\ Current Assignment: USS Apparition NCC-20401 Current Position: Commandign Officer Starfleet Rank: Captain Awards: Starfleet Cross Purple Star Commendation Intelligence Star Starfleet History: * Starfleet Academy 2410-2414 * Transporter Officer – Melbourne, Australia Installation * Graduate ACT 2416 * Assigned to''' USS SWIFTEN NCC-1300-C''' as tFCO * Assigned to USS CENTURY NCC-10000 as Strategic Operations Officer * Promoted to Lieutenant JG 2.10731 * Promoted to Lieutenant 24172.20319 * Reassigned to''' FIGHTER SQUADRON 214''' 24172.20402 * Captured by Enemy Forces 24172.20415 * Liberated By SFMC 24172.20830 * Assigned to USS PROPHECY NX-41599 24172.20830 * USS Prophecy Awarded Starfleet Cross * Awarded Purple Star 24182.30330 * Assigned: GATEWAY STATION 24192.40623 * Awarded Intelligence Star 2419 2.41220 * Transferred to Intelligence 2420 2.5 0103 * Promoted to Commander * Assigned as CO USS Apparition NCC-20401 * Promoted to Captain Education: Academy Major: Flight Control (Combat Maneuvers) Academy Minor: Command (Federation Law) Additional Education: Transporter Operations * Intelligence /\ BACKGROUND HISTORY /\ Jax spent the first 14 years of life in Australia. During those years, he studied hard, and enjoyed life, while his mom received her law degree, gave birth to his little brother, and supplied a home for her children. His father ran around, from pub to pub, and disappearing for months on end in the wilderness. Soon after his 14th birthday, Jax’s mom decided that the family needed a fresh start away from his father. She moved the family to Sheffield, England. Soon after the move, Jax geared his time to flying small skimmers (like a go-cart, that fly’s) and studying for the Academy entrance exam. He socialized with friends as much as possible. After graduating the Academy, he applied for ACT. He was then informed, that all classes were full for the next year, and that he’d have to reapply. He took duty as a Transporter operator back home in Melbourne. While there, he patched together his relationship with his dad. He realized that his father didn’t have a choice, and was a free spirit by nature, unable to settle down. As his younger brother proceeded into his teen years, he showed the same drifter tendencies as their dad. Their mom decided it would be best, if Josh had a more structured life, and placed him in a boarding school not far from the family home. After leaving the school without authorization a number of times, he was expelled, and sent home. Still a transporter operator in Australia, Jax offered to take the troublesome teen off his mother’s hands, and see that he got the education, and discipline that he needed. When his slot for ACT came up, Jax transferred back to San Francisco, and rented an apartment for the two, not far from academy grounds. By day, He would train with his fellow cadets, and by night he’d help josh with his homework, and make sure he kept up on his studies. In the short time since graduation, Jax has been moved around quite often, filling in where he was needed until a position where he could make use of his law skills, and other training could be made of use. Soon after being assigned to the Century, he got together with his long time friend, Peter Aspinall. They have been very supportive of each other during the few trials they faced already. In his first mission on the Century, Jax was severely injured by a genetically engineered creature known as project Demon on Tarkan-IV. Because of the injuries, Jax now has bio-replacement organs in his midsection, including his liver, kidney, stomach, and upper intestine. He destroyed his fragile relationship with his mother, by outing himself to her in a cold and calculating way, when she called during a romantic get-together between him and Peter. A major malfunction in the ship’s computer caused a total evacuation of all 1000 plus personnel, and the expulsion of the warship from dock. On the ship, the Captain, Chief Engineer, Executive Officer, Strategic Operations Officer, and a small group of Engineers frantically tried to pinpoint the problems to try and avoid the ship’s destruction. When everything else failed, the Strategic Operations Officer, Lieutenant Junior Grade Jaxsper Lawrence, executed an Omega code resulting in the loss of all data in the computer core. With the complete shutdown of the system, the ship was saved, if left adrift and unable to function. The ship will be towed back to dock, where it will be repaired with all due haste, and placed back in service. Even given the dire circumstances of him outing his alternative career to his shipmates, and his unknown future, He accepted a proposal from Peter Aspinall, and was married that same day, with almost all of the Senior staff present. Jax was involved in a very unusual first contact situation with his crewmates. In meeting the mysterious Bantamet people, an experimental weapon was fired by station personnel. This had the effect of splitting subspace, and forming numerous versions of each crew member. Jax had 4 versions of himself right there. During reintegration, one copy refused to go through with it. It is unknown how this copy came to exist, as his quantum signature is identical to Jax’s, and he shares every memory up to the split. Jax agreed to let the copy live, and Christopher Lawrence was formed. Jax spent 6 months in a POW camp in Holumnii space. He was assigned to fighter squadron 214, and was captured only a week after assuming the role of executive officer. For 6 months he was held capture, beaten on a weekly basis, and interrogated for days at a time. The Starfleet Marines liberated the camp on the 30th of August. Jax was treated at a Starbase for his sustained injuries, and cleared for duty. He was assigned as FCO to the USS Prophecy. While defending the ship, and the command staff from an assassin in an alternate dimension, Jax lost his leg in an explosion while the assassin retreated. For this action he was awarded the Purple Star. Jax, having resigned his position on Prophecy returned to Earth to try and work out his relationship problems with his husband. The attempt stalled when Peter took a position on the USS Merlin, leaving Jax behind. A few months after his husband disembarked, Jax took a position as Dedicated JAG for SFI since he was familiar with both fields. While Peter was assigned to the Merlin, The came to an ammicalble decision that their marriage wouldnt work with their career paths, and they dissolved their marriage. They do however remain close frinds and speak whenever they can. Jax even attended Peter's marriage to his new husband Matthew. Recently, the Gateway's crew came under attack from rogue elements inside Starfleet itself, and Jax was required to go undercover to free the senior staff, namely Xana Bonviva. When it became clearer to him how far up the ranks the corruption went, Jax broke Xana out of prison after securing the rest of the crew's release. Essentialists and Gateway crew believed that Xana Bonviva had been killed by Jax's hand. However, in a complete ingenious plot, his fighter was standing by and the disruptor beam he'd fired was rigged to hide a transport device. The plot partially worked, the disruptor was improperly calibrated and did Xana grave harm. He took her to a contact he had within the Dominion, as it was in both their interests that she survive. Eventually the bad guys were captured, and Xana/Jax returned to the Federation to stand before a board of inquiry. Both were cleared of wrong doing based on the situation, and returned to their posts. The mission did have its cost though. Kat ended a years-old friendship with Jax after feeling betrayed by him in his actions. Jax has dealt with this and while the result saddens him, he doesn’t hold any regret over his actions. During the war, Jax was assigned command of an Intelligence Frigate. A ship designed to operate in stealth during covert missions. He has done well at his new post and often has his adopted son with him when not in port.